


Camping Fic

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Hiatus, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Monsters have made it to the surface... only to find out that there is less freedom up there then they thought.Hiatus ~





	Camping Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work.  
> Thanks for voting on Twitter! I will be sure to upload all the incomplete messes ahahaa  
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down.  
> ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Thankyou.

Here they were, standing on the pinnacle of the mountain that had once imprisoned their kind, mount Ebott. Few flowers speckled the ridge with glimmering drops of dew on their petals. The air was cool but the sun warmed up the ground giving it a pulse of its own. In the distance, far far below them, there was a town encircling the mountain. Puffs of smoke rose from the bakery but spread out in the higher atmosphere, painting the sky in soft hues of pinks and white diluted from steam.

The sunlight was so radiant, Sans wanted to bask in its glow forever. The warmth spread through his bones and, despite the humans warning, he stared right up at that big ball of fire until his eye sockets welled up with tears. Papyrus’s warm hand slipped into his own and gave him a small squeeze to let him know he was by his side. Sans chuckled, squeezing back. It was embarrassing for him to cry at this age, but he smiled and cried and looked up at his brother and thought that for once in the world everything was perfect. Everything would be okay. No more resets. No more murders. No more nightmares. This was truly a victory for monsters. a day that would go down in history as the day monsters earned their freedom. 

… or so he thought. 

The human and king Asgore went back inside to spread the word about the gate being opened. Soon, all monsters would come out from their place in the shadows and fill their lungs with the fresh air of the earth. It was exciting… it was scary. It was new and Sans loved every moment of hesitation. Papyrus helped guide him down from the sloping path, taking lead he told Sans which rocks had the most traction and Sans followed in his steps, careful not to roll down the cliffside. 

Sans panted with the exercise. Climbing down was supposed to be the easy part…or so he’s heard, but he can’t really complain about the exercise when faced with such a new experience. With sweat on his brow and worn sneakers and some thorns in the side of his jacket, he continued hiking down the mountain with Papyrus and the rest. He swung his brother's hand between them on more level slopes and smiled- smiled for the first time without the fatigue and anger boiling deep inside him. 

Toriel had the hardest time, her bare feet caught in every shrub and thorn and jagged rock but before she could even ask for a break Undyne had picked her up and carried the ex-queen on her shoulders. Much to the annoyance of Alphys. But then Undyne showed off her strength by lifting her as well! And they laughed and ran and even Papyrus joined in, lifting his brother onto his back and started to race Undyne and Toriel down the path. Sans held onto his shoulders and lost a slipper in the jostle, but didn't care. He rested his head in the nape of Papyrus’s shoulders and closed his eyes. No matter how far they are away from their snowdin house… Papyrus would always be home. Papyrus would always be safe. And even despite the stick of sweat on the clothing he lied in the musk of salt and bone and felt at ease in the laughter. 

As the sun began to set, their group got sluggish. The path was less and less visible so they decided to camp out for the night. They came across a stream where the girls took a soak in private until Asgore and Frisk caught up to their group and invaded. Sans still wasn’t sure if the human was male or female, he just heard the screams from the gang while Asgore accidentally peeped in on them. 

Papyrus asked him if when the girls were done if they would take a bath together as they used too. Sans laughed, awkwardly shifting his gaze back at their campfire- slowly agreeing. 

When it was their turn though it wasn’t as private as they thought, especially with Asgore shedding all the way down stream. Sans sunk to his nose in the water and bubbled with some jealousy and humiliation at the well-built body of the other two. Not as tall as Papyrus or as muscular as Asgore… he was half their height and twice their girth. He closed his eyes and listened to the trickle of river water, trying to remain calm until Papyrus splashed him. So, of course, he had to show his little brother how a real splash was done! At some point, while they were splashing about and laughing, Asgore had claimed himself king of the mountain and shook out his fur on the shore, which promptly ruined their fun. 

Asgore went back first, but Sans and Paps stayed behind, both feeling too shy to completely clean themselves around the king. In his absence, Papyrus was the first to pull out his soul and halfway submerged it in the cool water. His practiced fingers, quick to remove any impurities, spread through his soul like a comb through hair. He looked as though he were a harp player with the way his fingers danced across the surface. Sans couldn't help but stare and caught himself in the ridiculous action. He snapped his head up and away to avoid staring but that's when his eyes focused on something more beautiful… stars. 

“Pap! Pap!!” He pulled his brother's arm, almost making him drop his soul, but he got his attention when he pointed up at the sky at the plethora of stars that lingered above the canopy. His eye lights grew wide in awe of the darkened sky.

The skeletons bathed normally after, helping each other to wash up, and strummed through their souls without making any further eye contact. They returned to the camp, almost too clean, and feared the howling wolves in the mountains might suddenly smell their bones. Pap jumped at every howl, despite putting on a brave face and the captain was quick to slap him on the back and laugh at him for his cowardice. 

Sans stared into the fire. He hadn’t laughed so much in a long time. Hadn’t heard his brother laugh like this in a long time. There were so many new things on the surface that he had yet to see and he’d see them all with Papyrus. Papyrus was alive and he would stay alive… His hand crept over his brother's phalanges. With his gloves taken off in the humid summer air their fingers entwined in the grass. His hand felt so warm… Sans clung onto it, never wanting to let go. 

Through the side of his vision, he eyed the human. Frisk wasn’t a threat to them outside the mountain, here on the surface their soul wasn’t the most powerful, and they were too far from the mountain’s inherent magic to reset. There was no reason to assume this peace would last forever… but this time it felt real. They’d never gotten this far before on other pacifist resets. Maybe this was really it, time moving forward… life continuing…

He slept comfortably in the grass next to his brother and the other monsters. With stars filling his fleeting vision with plenty of dreams and hopes for the future. 

… 

They were near the bottom of the mountain and could see the town in vivid glory. The cobbled streets glowed with an off white brick, the stone homes smelled of fresh bread and an earthy texture burning wood in the fireplace. The market was lively and full of noise, yet the people understood each other amongst the chaos. And then a scream made the streets unnaturally quiet. 

“DEMONS!!!!”

There was a spur of movement where people ran indoors in a panic. People fell over cabbage carts and knocked over each other. A child ran out screaming for her doll only for a parent to swoop her up and keep running. Shudders slammed closed. Doors became barricaded from the inside. The hammering of nails and sliding of furniture was all that was left in the town. 

And then silence. 

King Asgore took a few steps outward and bent down to pick up discarded coins in the street along with a newspaper. The paper says the kingdom will allow guild requests from anywhere in the country now. Adventurers will be coming through and businesses should be prepared to welcome them at any hour. 

He passed around the currency, letting everyone get an eye on the copper-colored coin, imprinted with the sword and shield of the country on one side and a hanging monster on the other.


End file.
